Control
by The Arendelle sisters
Summary: This is a story about the day Elsa was 18 when she was afraid of herself and her powers. She meets Jack Frost and fears of him; but she does not need to worry because he's there to help control her powers. There is still a sequel of this story. So , please waiiiit!


**Hey, everyone! I just wanted to make this short fanfic to all of you. It is just a regular story not like the one with chapters or…whatsoever. Well, anyway, read about this Jack x Elsa fanfic. I guess…you will all know what it is. Okay? Enjoy!**

Afraid, Elsa locks herself in her room all the time just because of the time that she released her powers and hit Anna's head. _Oh, how I wish it would not happen to my sister! If only I would just be careful, she would not be hurt, _she thought. She was saddened at first but then she realized that she would not hurt Anna anymore.

"I hope I just know what's going on in my life…" Elsa said to herself, sighing deeply and taking a deep breath. Minutes later, her door knob turned by itself. The door was forced to open.

"Wait! What's happening?!" Elsa screamed. She looked at the door knob rotating by itself. "Oh no! There's a ghost! Ahhhhhhh!" she freaked out. She plunged on her bed and wrapped herself with her blanket that she uses for sleeping because she was so frightened.

"I'm afraid!" she whimpered. "What can I do?" The door that was forced open was opened slowly by itself and Elsa heard footsteps and woke up with a start.

"Noooo!" she screamed. "Don't. You. Ever. Kill Me. Now. Pleaseee!" she said in pity.

"I'm not going to kill you," the voice behind her responded.

"Huh?" she wondered and looked behind her. He was a strange pale guy with white hair. "Who? Are? You?" she asked suspiciously.

The guy never answered. He stayed silent. Elsa was so impatient that she made herself furious and released her powers to kill the guy but the guy dodged her icy powers not to be hit and the ones hit were her curtains, cabinets, etc.

"Come on, princess. Stop," he commanded. Elsa stopped and looked at the guy. "I'm here because I was looking for a princess."

"A princess?" she asked, puzzled. "Well, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you are Elsa…" he replied.

Elsa was shocked. "How did you know my name? Yea, I'm Elsa. And you're…"

"Jack Frost," he responded. "Jackson Overland Frost."

"I like your name, Frost…I mean, Jack," Elsa said.

"Yes, I like your name." Jack replied interestingly. But still, Elsa wanted to know what's all happening.

"Jack, why are you here?" she asked, being worried.

"I'm looking for you," he replied.

"And so?" Elsa asked, staring at Jack suspiciously. "What about me?"

"I am here to help you control your powers," he replied with a smile.

"You will help me control my powers?" Elsa asked dubiously. "Oh, no way," she giggled sarcastically.

"NO! I'm serious, Elsa," he replied. Elsa was silenced. "You don't want to hurt people, do you?"

"Of course not," Elsa replied.

"Then if you don't want, let me help you control your powers and everything will be okay."

"Oh, uh, okay," she replied but still with Elsa, she has a bit of disapproval in herself. _Wait, wait, wait. What is all going on in my life? I don't know. It has been years ever since I locked myself in this room. I don't want my life to be so useless. I…just…wanted to protect people. I'll tell Jack to help me control my powers, _she thought to herself.

"Jack, help me control it," Elsa said, holding his hand. "I don't wanna hurt people even you."

"Okay, then," Jack replied with a smile. "Let's have some fun." Jack and Elsa were playing in the ballroom. Elsa stomped her feet and ice was formed on the dance floor. They've got snowball fights, snowman buildings, etc. Whatever.

Elsa caught a glimpse of Jack Frost. She looked back and she heard footsteps going inside the room. She never heard of it. She looked back, and she saw Pitch walking to her.

Elsa screamed and flinched from Pitch. She hugged Jack tightly because of fear.

"Jack, I'm scared," she said, sobbing.

"No, no, no, it's okay, Elsa," Jack said, comforting her. "I love you, Elsa…"

Elsa could not believe her ears. "What…are you talking about?"

Jack shook his head. "Uh, nothing. I just said you were pretty."

"Really? Thanks," Elsa blushed.

**People who are reading this fanfic, uh… I don't have much time to finish this fanfic. It's so fun to write a fanfic. Right? Never mind. I promise you all I will give you all the sequel of CONTROL. Read it. It would be totally fun! Like the story? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee review! TY to all!**


End file.
